


i miss your body

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, at the end tho, just porn what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: when brian and jae are left alone in the dorm, they take advantage of the situation in their own special way.(or, the one where brian fucks jae on the counter to annoy sungjin)





	i miss your body

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more bad porn. you know, you'd think that because i read and watch so much porn, i'd be able to write it better, but alas, here we are. also, title's from body by mino. i listened to it a lot when i wrote this shit

they are the only one in the apartment, after sungjin and the two maknaes had left to have a nice day out, just like the happy couple that they are. it is also the first time they actually managed to spend, just the two of them, no noisy member there to walk in on them. so brian, like the intellectual that he is, decided to spend the time just fucking the living out of jae, and to go with it, he also decided to do that on every available surface that the five of them share, just to spite sungjin. 

however, jae doesn’t necessarily seem to have the same idea as his boyfriend. at the moment, he has his head on brian’s lap, his legs propped against the arm of the couch, as he yells at the characters from a random drama that don’t confess yet again. the brunette smiles at him, gently turning his face so that he can look into the elder’s eyes. 

“so… i was thinking, since today we are alone, we could, y’know, have some fun, ruin some furniture and make sungjin angry. what do you say?” he asks, playing with his hair. 

“so you want to fuck me ‘till i can’t walk and maybe on every available surface in this house? because, if that’s the case, then fuck yes!” jae cries out, standing up and going to the kitchen. “want to start with the counter? want to make them sick every time they eat? cause i’m fucking down, bri!”

brian follows him, astonished, but he quickly complies, walking up to his boyfriend and grabbing a handful of his shirt, to bring him down and easily kiss him, his other hand gently bringing them closer. 

“i’m going to fuck you so good, baby boy,” he says against the other’s lips, “fuck you so good, you won’t be able to go a day without my dick.” jae whimpers and goes pliant in his arms. 

the brunette lifts him up gently and places him on the counter, going back to kissing as soon as he is seated. he grabs the hem of jae’s shirt, taking it off and leaving his boyfriend only in his (actually brian’s) briefs. 

he palms the erection through the layer of fabric and jae gasps, his back arching. the sound makes brian’s dick twitch as well. 

“already so hard for me, and i didn’t even get started on you, pretty boy. now, would you be a good boy for me and not touch yourself while i go and get the lube?”

the elder nods, “i’ll be a good boy for you, sir. you know i am!” 

brian hums, and gives him another kiss before leaving to find the almost empty bottle of lube they have left. when he comes back, he finds jae trying hard not to let his hands wander down, both of them being above his head. his mouth is slightly open, his eyes closed and and face turned to the side.

the younger takes a picture, and he is ready to just stay where he is and look at his gorgeous boyfriend. he gets back to earth, though, when jae lets out a shaky ‘b-brian’ followed by an ‘i need you, sir.’ 

“you need me to what? to leave and let you struggle? i need you to be clear, babe.”

the elder opens his eyes suddenly, staring at the other. “i…” he starts. 

“you?” 

“i need you to fuck me, sir. i want you to touch me, to use me, to choke me. please, sir.” jae pleads, desperation easy to read in his voice as well as on his face. “if you won’t, i’ll go mad, sir!”

“that wasn’t so hard, now, was it, baby boy?” brian chuckles, finally making his way to the boy. when he reaches him, he lets his hand gently wrap around his neck. “such a pretty neck on such a pretty whore. would you let anyone else touch you like this, whore? let anyone else see you when you are so desperate for a cock to fill you up?” he squeezes lightly, giving the brown haired boy time to take a breath, before giving him another squeeze, this time firmer. 

jae lets his eyes close, tilting his head backwards, to give brian better access. the younger keeps pressing his hand, keeps trying to give jae the pleasure he seeks with just his hand, each squeeze more determined to have jae feel like he can’t breathe, to make him beg for what should come next, to make him feel good.

he stops when his boyfriend opens his eyes and he notices how teary they are. jae whines, but the whining is ignored. “what’s your color, babe?”

“green.” he answers shortly, placing his hand over the other’s, signaling brian to keep going.

the younger nods, but he takes his hand away from jae’s neck. instead, he moves it down, lightly scratching the skin with his fingernails, earning another soft moan. he smiles to himself, feeling proud that he can get such sounds out of jae with just a light touch. 

when brian gets to the waistband of jae’s briefs and pulls them down, jae hissing as cold air hits his shaft. biran kisses the member, but he doesn’t focus on it too much, choosing instead to leave marks on the thighs, as he enjoys the contrast of dark bruises against the milky skin. 

“please, sir, just fuck me!” 

“how about you beg some more for it, hm? if you really want me inside of you, you need to prove yourself to me, baby.” brian encourages him by coating his fingers with the lube he had brought and letting them hover over his entrance.

“fuck, i need you, sir!” he screams. not shying, he continues at the same volume: “i need to feel you move inside me, to fuck me until all i can think about is your dick! i need you to remind me of what a whore i am, sir! please!”

“good boy, jae!” the brunette compliments, petting the other’s hair. he’ll never get tired of seeing his hyung beg for his dick. he finally lets his index finger slowly enter the elder. he lets jae adjust, not moving it until the boy nods and pleads for him to do so.

he takes his time prepping the other, knowing that the more time he spends fingering jae, the more desperate he gets, the more vocal he becomes. it’s always been a turn on for brian to watch him squirm trying to get himself off with just his fingers, trying to fuck himself better on the digits. 

after teasing him with just one finger, he adds another one, scissoring them for just a few moments before the last digit enters him as well. jae bites back a moan, covering his mouth with his hand.

brian shakes his head, his hand gently removing the other’s and pinning it on the counter. “don’t act like you don’t want people to hear you, slut! if you do that again, you don’t give me other option but to punish you.” he slaps the inside of jae’s thigh, “you do want to cum tonight, right, slut?”

jae nods and rolls his hips to make brian move his fingers again. the brunette, however, takes his fingers out, leaving jae to whine and try to get some kind of stimulation. brian takes the lube bottle, pouring a good amount on his dick, as to not hurt jae more. 

he alignes himself with jae’s entrance, “breath in, love.” he says as he rubs circles on his hips.the elder moans from the sensation of feeling full. “you’re doing great, baby boy. taking my cock so easily. i should record you right now to show just what a whore you are.” brian finally starts moving, slow at first, before settling for a faster pace. “listen to yourself, moaning my name and how good you feel.”

jae can only nod, eyes closed again and hands still above his head. he blindly tries to grab brian’s hand, the brunette taking pity on him and holding it near him, only to place it around his own neck, letting out a soft and broken ‘please’.

he can’t help but comply, giving him gentle squeezes at first, having them become stronger and stronger. 

brian can also feel how close jae is, with how he is mumbling and how he is clutching around him. the younger lets his other hand grab the base of jae’s length, stopping him from reaching his orgasm. 

“w-what…?” he looks around, before his eyes find brian’s. “sir, please let me cum! i’ve been a good boy, sir!” jae whines, a small pout present on his face. 

brian gives it a tug, not stopping his hips from moving. “you’ve been a good boy, indeed. and a good boy should be able to cum without touching, right?” he asks as he pumps the dick twice. 

jae nods, tears threatening to fall, “yes! yes! just let me cum, sir!” he pleads. 

the younger takes his head away, and lets his thumb pull at jae’s bottom lip. the elder quickly opens his mouth and begins sucking at the digit. 

brian starts moving faster, rougher, hitting jae’s prostate with each thrust. his free hand grabs the other’s hips so hard that he was sure they were going to bruise. a few more thrusts, and he has jae cumming on his belly as he moans around the thumb in his mouth. 

brian smiles, and keeps moving his hips to reach his own orgasm. when he knows he is close, he pulls his dick out, giving it two pumps before he too, is cumming on jae’s belly. 

he lets his forehead rest on the elder’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. he feels jae patting his head and he lifts his head to smile at him. “was that good?” 

the fingers tug a bit harder. “more than good. it was amazing… fuck, did i miss this…” he sighs, looking at the ceiling. 

brian straightens, his hand resting on jae’s cheek. “well, baby boy, it’s gonna be a long day, so get ready for another round, ok? only if you can, i don’t want to hurt you in any way you don’t like.” the younger says in a serious tone. 

“oh, give me a few and we can move on to the couch.” jae laughs, the sound making brian chuckle as well. 

he takes jae’s hand in his, kissing the knuckles. “take all the time you need, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, again
> 
> anyways, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) and my [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)


End file.
